Recently, cell phone apparatus with camera capabilities (hereinafter referred to as a cell phone with camera capabilities) has been developed which registers a picture taken with the cell phone with camera capabilities and uses the picture registered as a standby screen in the display section or transmits the picture to another cell phone by using the cell phone with camera capabilities.
However, in general, in the cell phone with camera capabilities, the camera lens is always exposed. Even when it is used as a cell phone and not as a camera, whether it is used as a cell phone or a camera is not easy to understand by other people.
Thus, it is possible to shoot others secretly by pretending to use the cell phone with camera capabilities as a cell phone. This may cause others to be cautious unnecessarily or cause misunderstanding of others. Thus the cell phone has a problem when it is used as a camera.
The cell phone with camera capabilities has both a cell phone feature (cell phone mode) in which the cell phone is used as a cell phone and a camera feature (camera mode) in which the cell phone is used as a camera. The cell phone with camera capabilities is very effective by alternating its modes.
In case the user of the cell phone with camera capabilities takes time in an attempt to switch from the cell phone mode to the camera mode in a complicated way, for example, he/she may miss the perfect moment for a good picture. It may happen that he/she pressed a wrong operation button or actually missed shooting although he/she surely took a picture.
Further, there is an increasing need to develop a cell phone with camera capabilities which provides easy-to-understand and convenient procedure and setting on how to capture a picture taken or handle call operation for example when an incoming call is indicated while shooting is under way in the camera mode.